


A New Avengers Christmas

by Mark_C



Category: New Avengers (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Jessica want to give their daughter a wonderful first Christmas.  To do that, the enlist some assistance from their friends in the New Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Avengers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



Snow was falling this cold December evening, but the weather didn't bother Luke Cage at all. He stood on the rooftop of Captain America's safe house, deep in contemplation.

"Anything the matter, Luke?" Jessica Jones approached her husband, tightening up her coat to avoid the wintry chill.

"Nothing, just thinkin' is all." Luke put his arm around his wife as they gazed at the stars and falling snow. "We've been dealing with a lot of crazy stuff this past year. I just hope things don't get crazier. But that isn't what I've been thinkin' about."

"What's been cogitating up there?"

Luke turned to Jessica with a puzzling look. "Cogitating? That's a big word coming from you."

"It was the 'word of the day' from my day calendar." She tilted her head and smiled at him teasingly. "You do know the meaning of the word?"

"Yeah, I was just busting your chops." Luke laughed out which was followed by a swat from his wife. "I was _cogitating_ how this will be Danielle's first Christmas."

It dawned on Jess that Luke was right. "And I bet you were trying to come up with a way for it to be special for her."

"I've been tryin', sweetheart, but me being on Osborn's most wanted list makes things a little tougher."

"True, but we should be able to come up with something to make it special for her."

"There certainly are plenty of friends to ask for help."

Luke gave Jessica a warm kiss as he held her as they continued to look out over the city being blanketed in snow.

*****

For a Christmas tree, a real tree was in order. This task fell to Logan, who would be in his element with finding a tree. Luke accompanied him to the woods.

"You lookin' for anything in particular, Cage?" Logan asked as the trudged between the slushy snow between the trees.

"No, as long as it'll fit in the room. I don't want to pull no _Christmas Vacation_." Luke chuckled slightly.

"I see your point. Bucky'd hate that," added Logan with a smirk.

They continued on their way for a little while longer until they spotted some Balsam fir trees. Looking them over, Luke picked out the fullest Balsam fir and pointed it out to Logan.

"This looks like the perfect choice for the Cage family Christmas tree. What do you think, Logan?" Luke mentioned with pride and a small smile.

Before he answered, Logan shook his head. "How many times you seen that movie?"

"Every year about this time."

"No wonder you're crackin' wise about this tree. Good choice, by the way."

_SNIKT_, came the sound from Logan's adamantium claws and down came the tree. Before their trek out of the woods, Logan even trimmed some branches from the tree so that it would not have to be done when they got back to the city.

*****

The next thing needed for the Christmas celebration was food. Luke and Jessica decided that they would stick to traditional fare in the form of turkey. Logan had suggested instead of a store-bought one that they catch a live turkey. He also proposed that Clint go with him. With his heightened senses, Logan would lead them to the turkey while Clint's superb marksmanship would catch their prey with ease and not blemish the bird much as Logan's claws would.

Jessica rounded up Bobbi, Carol, and Jessica Drew to make a trip to the market. While they went out, Peter was working on gathering decorations and setting up the tree. He was also given the job of asking his aunt about preparing the turkey since he bragged about May's culinary skills when this whole thing got started. That was an assignment that the wallcrawler found quite simple.

*****

_Christmas Eve_

With everything bought and gathered, it was time to start cooking and decorating. Things got started early in the day with food preparation and everyone pitched in when they were able.

Peter began to decorate the Christmas tree in his own unique way, using his spider powers to get the job done. While he did this, he really got in the spirit of the season.

"What's that?" Jessica asked as she finished cutting up some carrots.

"Sounds like someone singing," Carol answered after her onions were chopped. "Is that Jingle Bells?"

"Just look." Luke nodded toward the other room, amused.

The female Avengers came to the doorway to watch.

Peter sang, "Jingle Bells, Osborn smells…"

Everyone got a laugh out of that.

"Nice job, Pete. You certainly know how to get in the spirit of things," Luke said with a smirk. "That song's not bad either."

"I thought you guys would like it." Peter went back to work.

*****

_Early Evening_

Peter had done an excellent job with the decorating, especially the tree. The lights twinkled with reds, blues, greens and yellows. Jessica lifted her daughter up to see the Christmas tree and Danielle's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"What do you think, Dani?"

Danielle answered with a joyful giggle, which brought a smile to Jess' face.

Later that evening, when everyone was finished with dinner, they retired by the Christmas tree.

"You ladies want some help with the dishes?" Peter offered to Carol and Jessica Drew.

"Thanks, Peter, we'd appreciate it," thanked Jessica. Then she noticed what Peter was standing under. She quickly whispered to Carol.

"Is something the matter?"

He was stunned silent when both ladies each gave him a kiss on the cheek. At his flummoxed look, they both pointed upward to the mistletoe above his head.

"Merry Christmas, webhead," they said in unison.

With a blush came his reply, "A Merry Christmas indeed."

*****

Luke and Jessica were happy with how things turned out that Christmas Eve. Little Danielle certainly enjoyed it, especially her gifts. And all the pictures the proud parents had taken ensured they'd remember it fondly.

Once Danielle was put to bed, Jessica and Luke sat by the Christmas tree, admiring the beauty of it. "This certainly was an amazing Christmas," Jessica mused.

"Yeah, it was." With a gentle smile, Luke gave his wife a tender kiss. When they broke the kiss, Luke motioned upward toward the mistletoe. "Peter certainly knows how to decorate."

"He sure does. Merry Christmas, Luke."

"Merry Christmas, Jess."

Their lips came together once more under the mistletoe.

**The End**


End file.
